


Bird-Signs

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbitadvent, Drabble, Gen, HobbitYule, Signs and Portents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Óin has read the portents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird-Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a continuation of Hobbit Advent (Hobbit Yule), day 26, prompt - Wren

* * *

Óin, son of Gróin, was a master of the healing arts, though he never stopped studying to learn more. He was a student of the metaphysical arts as well, interested in a young age in signs and portents, auguries of weather, dreams, fire and water, stone cast and bird flight. When he first heard of Thorin's expedition, he employed all the methods he knew, and by and large they agreed that the time was right, if not precisely propitious. 

He never did learn to tell a thrush from a wren, but he became good friends with the ravens of Erebor.


End file.
